totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Moda na Złamane Serca
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 7 ”Moda na Złamane Serca” McKey popijała swojego drinka w kurtce będąc jeszcze w chłodnej Ziemi Ognistej. Właśnie wiał wiatr znad Cieśniny Drake'a, który rozwiewał McKey włosy. McKey: Niech mi ktoś przypomni, że mam wybierać ciepłe miejsca na zadania… jak Hawaje… Machnęła ręką. McKey: A nie… tam nie mamy możliwości wstępu przez warunki naszego ubezpieczenia… nie trzeba było pozwolić w pierwszym sezonie wpaść do tego wulkanu Peter'owi… McKey wstała i opatuliła się. McKey: O hej! <3 Wy już mnie kręcicie! ^^ Zatem co się wydarzyło w ostatnim odcinku? Emma i Yoanna nie mogły już ze sobą wytrzymać. Pomimo tego, że Emma postanowiła się zreflektować i wybaczyć Yoannie, to ta nie przyjęła jej przeprosin. U Inków Gil chciał znaleźć sojusznika w Henry'm jednak mu się to ponownie nie udało. Dodatkowo coś zaczęło iskrzyć między nim a Vivian. ^^ W czasie zadania nasi uczestnicy mieli odgadnąć tożsamość Tajemniczego Bliźniaka… jako, że po raz któryś z kolei zapomnieliśmy o istnieniu tego twistu… Kuahyin został wyrzucony z zadania, żeby nie popsuć nam wszystkim zabawy. Na samym końcu zadania, w ostatecznym starciu zmierzyły się byłe sojuszniczki: Vivian, Emma i Yoanna. Vivian wygrała zadania wskazując na Yoannę. Yoanna okazała się mieć siostrę bliźniaczkę o imieniu Imogen. Tym samym Amazonki udały się na kolejną ceremonie. W zaciętej walce o głosy Fatimy i Rolandy, to Yoanna pozostała w programie umożliwiając Imogen debiut! I tak… ponownie jest ich dziewiątka… 6 Inków i 3 Amazonki. Kto wygra dzisiejsze zadanie? Czy ktoś uściska mnie ze szczęścia podczas dzisiejszego zadania… Yyy… co?! Dobra, nie słyszeliście tego… Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku… Totalnej Porażki… Zemsty… AMEEEERYYYYKII!!! 'Zaciemnienie, po którym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników, a po nim logo.'' Chile, Ziemia Ognista, Polana right|125px right|125px Wszyscy rozeszli się po ceremonii. Uwaga skupiła się na nowej uczestniczce – Imogen, która została członkinią Inków. Gil podbiegł do niej jako pierwszy. Gil: Hej… chcę Cię jako pierwszy przywitać u nas w drużynie… Podał jej dłoń. Imogen: Emm… okej? Wiesz, że jestem z wami z przerwami od jakiegoś pierwszego odcinka, co nie? Gil nieco zakłopotał się, a Imogen poszła sobie od niego jak gdyby nigdy nic… (pokój zwierzeń)'Gil:' Okej… zaczęliśmy na dosyć złej stopie… Imogen w tym momencie może być kluczem do wygrania całego programu… jakby nie patrzeć jest dodatkowym głosem, który może dużo namieszać w naszej drużynie… ''Fatima stała wkurzona i tupała nogą. Spoglądała złowrogo na Imogen. Fatima: No nie mogę po prostu uwierzyć, że jakiś debiutujący paszczur kradnie mój czas antenowy! Fatima wyciągnęła z włosów Rolandy pilnik do paznokci. (Tak, pokręcone włosy Rolandy to idealna torebka dla Fatimy <3) Rolanda: Nooo… jakie to wredne… że też oni jej na to pozwolili… Zaczęła tupać i małpować Fatimę. Fatima: A najgorsze jest to… że ona wcale nie jest ładna, ani urocza… ma krzywą twarz i ogólnie śmierci! Rolanda: No… totalnie! Fatima pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, a Rolanda włożyła pod paszki dodatkowe zapachy do samochodu. Koło nich cały czas stała Yoanna. Yoanna: Emm… dzięki, że ogólnie… hejcisz moją siostrę… w moim towarzystwie? (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Ech… no i stało się, moja siostra bliźniaczka w końcu zadebiutowała w programie. To na pewno wpłynie na moją pozycje. Największym dla mnie problemem w tym momencie jest jednak to, że… ja jestem na dnie mojej drużyny! Fatima i Rolanda wywalą mnie przy pierwszej okazji… Fatima piłowała paznokcie i zaczęła mówić do Yoanny dalej mierząc Imogen wzrokiem. Fatima: Ogólnie… to twoja wina Blondyno… to Ty ją tutaj sprowadziłaś… Yoanna: Uwierz… że nie chcę by tu była… Fatima: Bla, bla, bla, słuchaj no… Blondyno Nr 1… nie obchodzi mnie to, co masz do powiedzenia… obchodzi mnie to, że jakaś Blondyna Nr 2 kradnie mi oglądalność… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jestem bardzo spokojną osobą… dopóki wszyscy robią to, czego chcę ja. Debiut Blondyny Nr 2 jest bardzo irytujący. Szczególnie, że to przez Blondyne Nr 1… gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas i kazać Roladzie Wołowej wywalić Blondyne zamiast Hipiski… no cóż… nawet Diva musi się raz w swoim cudownym i pełnym blasku życia pomylić… Imogen przeszła obok Vivian i się z nią przywitała. Imogen: Hej… miło wreszcie z Tobą porozmawiać jako Imogen! A nie moja durna siostra… Vivian: Lol? (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Kluczem do mojego przetrwania będzie teraz Vivian… no halo. Tylko ciołek by nie chciał z nią mieć sojuszu… ona wręcz rządzi i trzyma w pięści swoją drużynę! Nie to co moja głupia siostra Yoanna… naprawdę jest tragiczna i miała perukę po tym jak oblazły ją wszy w drugiej klasie… Vivian również przywitała się i uśmiechnęła wobec Imogen. Vivian: Miło poznać… yolo… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… mówcie o mnie co chcecie, ale posiadanie innej kobiety w zespole jest rewelacyjne! W końcu nie muszę się przejmować tym, że nie mam z kim pogadać sobie od serca… yolo… Wierzcie mi, ale z Kuahyin'em czy Elli'm nie pogadacie o niczym… W tym momencie zjawiła się McKey w zimowej kurtce i zgromadziła uczestników przed sobą. McKey: Witajcie ponownie! ^^ Widzę, że zdążyliście już niektórzy poznać się z Imogen! Imogen zmierzyła Yoannę wzrokiem. McKey: Dobrze… dzisiaj czeka nas długie zadanie, zatem nie będę was trzymać tutaj długo… lecimy do Argentyny! Cisza. McKey: No proszę was… chociaż raz byście się ucieszyli… Henry westchnął. McKey: Wiecie co… jak nie chcecie się cieszyć… to wsiadajcie do samolotów i już zniknijcie mi z oczu.  Uczestnicy poszli do samolotów. Totalny GPS miał poprowadzić uczestników do Buenos Aires. Po chwili samoloty zniknęły w przestworzach. Samolot Amazonek right|125px Amazonki spędziły czas w luku bagażowym po przegranym zadaniu. Fatima była wyjątkowo przygnębiona z tego powodu. Fatima: No nie wierzę, że przez was przegrałyśmy zadanie i teraz musimy siedzieć w klasie ekonomicznej… Yoanna: Emm… klasa ekonomiczna jest lepsza… Zaczęła się śmiać. Fatima: Tak… dla was… biednych ludzi klasa ekonomiczna musi wyglądać lepiej… ja jednak mam trochę wyższe standardy od Ciebie i już na pewno w niebo lepsze od Rolady! Rolanda: Tak! I pogódź się z tym! Warknęła po czym z jej włosów wypadła kredka do oczu Fatimy. Fatima: Rolado! Weź uważaj na moje rzeczy… powierzyłam Ci jedno… jedno ważne zadanie poza byciem moim Niewolnikiem! A miałaś pilnować moich rzeczy! Rolanda: Przepraszam! Schyliła się i z jej włosów wypadło dosłownie wszystko co Fatima posiadała do urody poza jej pilnikiem. Fatima: ROLADO WOLOWA!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach… moja BFF mnie ubóstwia… wiecie, że sama kazała mi znaleźć wszystkie jej rzeczy?! I nie znalazłam niczego! Pewnie wszystko ukradły szczury czy coś… wyszkoliłam je, żeby przynosiły mi ser! ^^ Więc może coś odzyskam! (w tym właśnie momencie pojawił się na stole szczur, a w pysku miał pogryzione wkładki do butów) Widzicie! To już działa! Fatima zaczęła przyjmować różne divovate pozy i krzyczeć na biedną Rolandę. Rolanda: Ale ja już znalazłam… to… Podała jej pogryzione przez szczury szminkę i demakijaż. Fatima: OMG! Jesteś dla mnie tak bardzo nie żywa już… Zrobiła gest „talk to the hand”. Fatima: A teraz… Blondyno Nr 1… proszę… zastąp Roladę w byciu moim Sługusem Nr 1! Yoanna: Emm… może nie? Ja się w sumie… nie zgadzam z Tobą. To nie wina Rolandy, że zrobiłaś z jej głowy wielką ludzką torebkę… Rolanda się obużyła. Rolanda: Emm… ekskjuzemła czy jakoś tak?! To totalnie moja wina! Zbiła się. Rolanda: Zła Rolada! Zła Rolada! Zaczęła wymierzać sobie karę, a Yoanna głośno westchnęła. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Jestem tutaj uwięziona z dwoma wariatkami… proszę… proszę… proszę! Sprawdźcie, żeby było już rozłączenie drużyn! Fatima wielce się oburzyła postawą Yoanny. Fatima: Emm… ja chyba nie dosłyszałam… OMG… Zrobiła gesty wyparcia się wszystkiego. Fatima: Totalnie… jesteście obie dla mnie nie żywe i powinniście dobrowolnie opuścić program… natychmiast… Rolanda zasmuciła się i zaczęła pisać list rezygnacyjny do McKey. Yoanna: Hola, hola, hola… Yoanna zabrała Rolandzie list. Yoanna: Nie możesz kazać nam opuścić programu! Przecież dotarłyśmy tak daleko we trójkę! Rolanda wyrwała jej z powrotem list. Rolanda: Emmm… wrednie, wiesz? Nie wyrywa się damie listy rezygnacyjnego! Yoanna zaczęła się poddawać i sobie poszła. Fatima: Phi… jak ona śmiała… Również westchnęła i spode łba spojrzała się na Rolandę która wypełniała list motywacyjny nadgryzioną przez szczury szminką Fatimy. Fatima: Nie przywiązuj się, ani nic takiego… ale znowu jesteś moim Sługusem! Rolanda:' Taaaak! Wstała i przytuliła Fatimę. Fatima: Puść mnie Rolado! Rolanda: Wiedziałam, że mnie kochasz! Samolot Inków right|125px Inkowie zebrali się w strefie SPA by powitać Imogen. Gil: Więc… myślę, że mówię w imieniu nas wszystkich… Kuahyin w tym czasie próbował włączyć telewizor kijem, a Elli malował coś swoimi kredkami w kącie… '''Gil:' A przynajmniej w imieniu swoim… Vivian i Henry'ego, że miło Cię widzieć w naszej drużynie! Vivian: Lol! Zdrowie! Wzniosła kieliszek z sokiem pomarańczowym i go wypiła. Imogen: Dziękuje wam… to bardzo miłe z waszej strony, że mnie tak miło witacie… nikt mnie nigdy tak nie witał przy mojej okropnej siostrze bliźniaczce… Henry westchnął. Henry: Znam to… to jakbyś odpadła pierwsza z programu w historii, a potem twój najlepszy przyjaciel został wyrzucony z programu… Imogen: Emm… może… nie wiem… Henry zarumienił się. Henry: No bo wiesz… odpadłem pierwszy… Imogen trochę się zirytowała. Imgoen: Nikt Ciebie nie pytał Henry o zdanie! Poza tym… to ja miałam ciężko… bo moja siotra… ta okropna Yoanna, ona mi zabrała wszystko! Henry poczerwieniał. Henry: Tak?! A ten program zabrał mi pewność siebie! Imogen: A Yoanna zabrała moje dzieciństwo! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Poczułem się jakby moje zdanie nie miało żadnego znaczenia… czułem się niewidzialny i jakby wszystko kręciło się wokół Imogen… nie wiem, może potrzeba czasu, ale chyba nie chce na razie mieć z nią za dużo wspólnego… W tym czasie Gil podszedł do Vivian. Vivian: Lol… co tam Gil? Gil wziął głęboki oddech. Gil: Słuchaj… wiem, że jestem Ci winny przysługę… Vivian: Lol… i? Gil: Chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała… że możemy wyrzucić Imogen jak chcesz i masz mój glos… Vivian: Lol… co? (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Gil zaczyna mnie irytować… YOLO… mam na niego cela już od dłuższego czasu, ale myślę, że muszę nim trochę wstrząsnąć, żeby zaczął się mnie bać… ta przysługa… jest w sumie teraz dla mnie nic warta… z odcinka na odcinek, Gil staje się coraz większym pionkiem… Gil: Słuchaj… ona i tak nie jest gwiazdą jak my! Vivian wywróciła oczyma. Vivian: Lol… słuchaj Gil… szanuje sobie twoje… zdanie… ale ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć z Tobą za dużo wspólnego… jakby to ująć… Wzięła głęboki oddech. Vivian: Lol… jesteś na gorszej pozycji teraz niż Henry! Gil: Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem Vivian… w czasie zadań chce ze mną współpracować i rozwiązywać wszystkie problemy… poza zadaniami odcina się ode mnie! Szczególnie ostatnio… coś jest bardzo nie tak… Elli w tym czasie siedział z boku i rysował plan „Apokalipsa”. Elli: Buhahahahaha! Już nikt nie zostanie ocalony! Plan wszedł w ostatnią fazę! Buhahahahahahahahahaha!~ (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Dzisiaj oglądacie ostatni odcinek naszego show! <3 Jutro bowiem nie będzie telewizji ani ludzi!^^ Wszyscy zginiecie padalcy! Buahahahaha! Kwakwakwa!!! Argentyna, Buenos Aires, Studio Filmowe right|125px right|125px Uczestnicy zjawili się na studiu filmowym w którym na co dzień kręcone były argentyńskie telenowele. Nie umywały się one do ich odpowiedników w innych państwach Ameryki Południowej, jednak były dosyć znane. Studio było nieco zaniedbane, a meble już były ugryzione zębem czasu. Fatima: Fuu… co to za nora… Potknęła się o leżące na ziemi papiery. Fatima: No żesz… kto śmiał postawić te śmieci na mojej drodze… Wzięła papiery do ręki. Fatima: Nieeeeee… Zaczęła piszczeć z całych sił co sprawiło, że wszyscy zwrócili na nią uwagę. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Na tym cudownym planie filmowym kręcą moją ukochaną Modę na Złamane Serca… OMG, nie mogę się nadziwić, że nigdy nie pomyślałam, że znajdę się w tak cudownym, i zarazem obrzydliwym jednocześnie miejscu! Jak wiecie… a zapewne wiecie, bo wiecie, jestem tutaj najsławniejsza… Moda na Złamane Serca to mój ukochany serial i nie zwracajcie uwagi na okropne oceny… ludzie się nie znają na prawdziwej sztuce! Rolanda przerażona podbiegła do Fatimy z wodą kokosową i zdjęciami Kimberly, na których mogłaby domalować sobie wąsy. Rolanda: Czy Ty żyjesz?! Jakby coś możesz mnie nazwać, że jestem gruba! Fatima odepchnęła ją. Fatima: Ewww… nie rozumiesz! Tutaj właśnie kręcą najlepszy serial na świecie… Modę na Złamane Serca!!! Gil zrobił face palm. Gil: A czy to czasem nie było Wenezuelskie albo Kolumbijskie? Machnęła na niego ręką. Fatima: Kolejny idiota co się nie zna… od odcinka 13646 Moda na Złamane Serca jest kręcona w Argentynie… heloł, przecież każdy to wie… Gil: A-ha… Fatima: Poza tym co taki pacan jak Ty miałby wiedzieć o najcudowniejszym na świecie serialu świata! Nawet Rolada Wołowa go widziała!~ Rolanda: Tak! ^^ Powiedziałaś, że mnie wyrzucisz z samolotu jak do rana nie obejrzę ponad 200 odcinków. ^^ Zatem oglądałam jednocześnie na dwudziestu telewizorach ten serial przez całą noc. ^^ Potem trochę jakby zemdlałam! Fatima wskazała z dumą na Rolandę. Fatima: Widzisz przystojniaczku za 2 złote… oto co daje poświęcenie i wiara w cuda telewizji! A nie twoja ignorancja… idź wyrzuć się z programu znowu lepiej… Gil westchnął i stanął obok by zejść z fali Fatimy. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Wraz z kolejną lokalizacją po Buenos Aires czeka nas połączenie drużyn i pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby zabrać Fatimę na swoją stronę razem z Rolandą… oczywiście były to tylko moje pobożne prośby, ponieważ Fatima po raz kolejny udowodniła, że nie da się z nią rozmawiać jak z normalnym człowiekiem… Fatima wstała z ziemi i zaczęła układać skrypty na biurku. Fatima: I żeby było jasne… wara mi od najcenniejszych materiałów jakie zobaczycie w waszych marnych życiach… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Musiałam chronić te papiery… jako prawdziwa fanka i jedyna ważna osoba w klubie fanów Mody na Złamane Serca to był mój obowiązek! Nikt nie zasługuje na tyle czasu antenowego co ja i te papiery… na pewno nie reszta uczestników… Vivian nie zaprzątała sobie głowy całą tą dramą i obserwowała Elli'ego, który składał coś sobie z boku. Elli: I tutaj właśnie zbierzemy zastępy kaczek i zajmiemy Amerykę Południową i jak tylko Ameryka południowa się ugnie pod naszym jarzmem to zaatakujemy Stany Zjednoczone! Buhahahahaha! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… czy z Elli'm jest coś nie tak? Tak, wiedziałam to od pierwszej sekundy jak zobaczyłam dorosłego faceta w kostiumie ogromnej kaczki… Yolo… Czy jednak myślałam, że jest najwyraźniej groźnym psychopatą, którego należałoby leczyć? Nie… tego się nie spodziewłam… Elli dalej knuł coś rysując szkice i składając coś. Tymczasem Yoanna natknęła się na Imogen. Imogen: Proszę, proszę, proszę… moja „kochana” siostrzyczka… Yoanna westchnęła super głośno. Yoanna: Proszę Cię… dopiero co wyszłam z samolotu w którym była Rolanda i Fatima… Imogen: No… i proszę już zaczynasz! Chwalisz się tym, że byłaś w samolocie z nimi, a ja ich nie znam i jeszcze ich nie poznałam! Nie możesz być przyjacielem wszystkich! Zaczęła dyszeć ze złości. Yoanna: Imogen… czy tak naprawdę będzie wyglądać nasz wspólny pobyt tutaj? Będziesz mi wypominać wszystko… Imogen: Ooo… teraz mamy kamery więc wszystko zostanie zapamiętane na zawsze! Pokażą mi potem jak się chwalisz, że masz wszystko! Yoanna: Imogen… weź się uspokój. Jesteś tu w programie dlatego, że zgodziłam się na ten dziwny twist… który nie był tak trudny do ukrywania, bo wszyscy o nim stale zapominali! Imogen chwyciła się za włosy i zaczęła je ciągnąć. Cały czas bardzo głośno dyszała. Yoanna: Emm… wszyscy z Tobą w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś znowu miała mieć zawał… (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Kiedy już myślałam, że moja pozycja w programie została ustabilizowana i zyskałam sojuszniczkę… Yoanna musiała się zjawić na zadaniu i zepsuła wszystko! Teraz na pewno wszyscy myślą, że jestem kolejną wariatką, która zgodziła się na udział w tym programie… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Sądzicie, że tylko na to stać Imogen? Zobaczycie co się stanie, jak jakimś cudem wygram zadanie, a ona nie… ona już raz ze złości zjadła swojego buta… w całości… i to jeszcze był but narciarski! Zjadła go tylko dlatego, że jako pierwsza zjechałam z góry na dół i ponoć zaczęła się ze mną ścigać… Wtedy światła rzuciły światło na plan filmowy. Fatima: OMG! CZY JA ZARAZ NORMALNIE ZOBACZĘ FERNANDO?! ROLADO TRZYMAJ MNIE PO MDLEJE! Rolanda złapała Fatimę od tyłu za cycki. Rolanda: Wiedziałem, że każesz mi się trzymać! <3 Na scenie pojawiła się jednak McKey zamiast Fernando. W tym samym momencie Fatima odepchnęła Rolandę która wpadła w ramiona Gil'a. Rolanda: Hej! Jestem Rolanda! I ze szczęścia puściła bąka. Gil: Wiem… znamy się od dawna… Rolanda zamrugała. Miało być seksownie ale nie wyszło. Rolanda: Awwww… wiem, ale zawsze jak spotykam seksownego mężczyznę to się przedstawiam! <3 Rolanda zaczęła się śmiać. Po czym McKey zdołała zebrać na sobie uwagę. McKey: Jak zwykle pozwalacie mi się cieszyć moim wielkim wejściem jak widzę… Cisza. McKey: Powinnam już do tego przywyknąć… okej… zatem witajcie w Argentynie i jej stolicy! Buenos Aires! Dalej panowała niezręczna cisza. McKey: Okej… nie liczę już na brawa… Westchnęła. McKey: Dobra! Ameryka Południowa… dokładnie Kolumbia i Wenezuela kojarzą się wielu osobą z tandetnymi, jak na nasze gusta, tasiemcami, które są emitowane w telewizji przez wiele lat i zjednują sobie rzeszę wielbicieli! Fatima rzuciła w McKey konserwą od Rolandy. Fatima: Jak jeszcze raz nazwiesz Modę na Złamane Serca Tandetną to zgolę Cię na łyso we śnie i potne twoje wszystkie ubrania! McKey: Ech… widzę, że dzisiejszy odcinek będzie o Fatimie. <3 Znowu. <3 Okej… jak mówiłam zanim mi przerwano… Pomimo tego, że Argentyna nie jest uznawana za kraj słynący z wielu telenowel… jednak nie dajcie się zwieść pozorom. Ten kraj posiada również wiele znanych telenowel jak chociażby Resistiré, które jest emitowanie nieprzerwanie od 2003 roku i posiada ponad 200 odcinków. Fatima zaśmiała się. Fatima: Do mojej Mody na Złamane Serca się nie umywa… McKey: Tak… i wracając do treści zadania. Dzisiaj zostaniecie wszyscy gwiazdami argentyńskiej (obecnie) telenoweli, Moda na Złamane Serca! Fatima zemdlała ze szczęścia i złapała ją Rolanda. McKey: Obie drużyny będą musiały przygotować swoją własną historię, a później ją zagrać… drużyna która poradzi sobie najlepiej jako pierwsza w całości uda się do strefy SPA w naszym samolocie, którym już wszyscy polecimy do następnego kraju! Vivian: Lol… a co z drugim samolotem? McKey: Wiecie… Samolot leciał w stronę Archipelagu Wysp Beth razem z zastępami żołnierzy by uratować uprowadzonych przez siostry Beth uczestników, którzy pracowali w lochach przy produkcji fluidu. McKey: …sprzedaliśmy go w związku z cięciami budżetowymi! ^^ Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… jak zwykle… McKey: Zatem… nie przeszkadzam was w wesołej twórczości! ^^ Macie czas do zachodu słońca na przygotowanie prawdziwej historii rodem z telenoweli i zaprezentowanie jej dla mnie! ^^ Drużyny rozeszły się do przydzielonych im miejsc pracy. Poczynania Inków Inkowie usiedli w kółku na ziemi. Przynajmniej próbowali. Vivian jako jedyna chciała utworzyć kółko by przegadać pomysłu. Usiadła koło niej jej nowa przyjaciółka Imogen. Imogen: Więc… jaki masz plan? Vivian wzdrygnęła się ze strachu kiedy Imogen szybko upadła na ziemie i usiadła koło niej. '''Vivian:' Lol! Ale mnie przestraszyłaś! Imogen machnęła ręką i zaczęła się wpatrywać w Vivian. Imogen: Więc… powtórzę… jaki masz plan by zapewnić nam wygraną i wykurzyć Yoannę do domu! ^^ Vivian: Lol… myślałam by zrobić burzę mózgów… Kiedy to powiedziała spojrzała na resztę uczestników swojego zespołu. Kuahyin próbował znaleźć Elli'ego, który go już olał, Henry cały czas siedział przygnębiony w kącie, a Gil próbował go pocieszyć (i zgarnąć jego głos). (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Czasami mam wrażenie, że jako jedyna przejmuje się tutaj zadaniami… Lol… inni traktują nasze zadania jako dobrą okazje do zdobycia głosów… albo jak w przypadku Kuahyina i Elli'ego, kontynuują po prostu swoje życie… (oparła się zrezygnowana na biurko) Czy dacie mi jeden sezon z normalną drużyną… jeden… Lol… Vivian rozłożyła notatki. Imogen: Ooo co to? Imogen zaczęła chwytać notatki. Vivian: Lol… przygotowałam kilka planów co możemy zaprezentować dla McKey w oparciu o jej osobę. Myślę, że jak zagramy coś z silną damską postacią to mamy to w kieszeni! Vivian pokazała Imogen plan działania. Imogen: Wow… musiałaś w to włożyć dużo pracy… Imogen zaczęła mrugać zalotnie w stronę Vivian, a ta zarumieniła się. Vivian: Lol… starałam się… Vivian skupiła się na pracy, a Imogen momentalnie zniknął uśmiech z twarzy, który towarzyszył jej przy chwaleniu Imogen. (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Proszę was… to oczywiste, że Vivian leciała na Yoannę… znaczy mnie odkąd się pojawiłam. Myślicie, że dlaczego zainicjowałam sojusz… bo wiedziałam, że będzie ją łatwo zmanipulować… no halo… nie będę przecież z Vivian! Ona jest okropnym człowiekiem… i dodatkowo myślała, że jestem Yoanną! W tym samym czasie Kuahyin, poszukując Elli'ego natrafił na Henry'ego, który sobie rysował palcem po podłodze. Kuahyin: Dlaczego Smutaka być smutna? Henry: Nie jestem smutny… po prostu presja gry i samodzielne decyzje jakie muszę podejmować na każdym kroku mnie wykańczają… Kuahyin: Kua nie rozumia… Henry westchnął i wyprostował się. Henry: Po prostu… czuje się samotny w programie… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: A jeszcze mi się dziwicie, że jestem samotny w sześcioosobowej drużynie?! Elli to wariat, który ostatnio gada tylko o kaczych inwazjach i o tym, że nas pozamienia w honorowe kaczki… Gil jest zły, bo ciągle udaje miłego… Vivian to samo, poza tym wywaliła mojego przyjaciela Tysona… Imogen… trzyma się tylko z Vivian i nie odstępuje jej o krok… a Kuahyin… w sumie Kuahyin na swój sposób jest najnormalniejszy z nich wszystkich… Henry uśmiechnął się do Kuahyina. Henry: Hej… może chciałbyś zjeść sobie coś… Kuahyin: Kua mówi, że dobra! Kua nie umieć znaleźć Kaczka… Kaczka ostatnio być dziwna… a Kobieta 1 nie reagować… Henry: Jakby coś… to masz mnie! Podał mu dłoń. Kuahyin: Kua nie rozumieć… Henry zaczął wszystko tłumaczyć Kuahyinowi od początku. (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua nie rozumieć nadal do Smutasa mówieć co Kua, ale Kua lubieć Smutasa, bo rozmawiać z Kua… a Kua nie lubieć jak Kua nie mówieć swoim angielskie do ludzia… Poczynania Amazonek Fatima wręcz wtargnęła do strefy Amazonek i usadziła Yoannę oraz Rolandę na stołkach przed sobą. Fatima przebrała się do zadania w gustowny moro kombinezon. Fatima: Okej moje pokraki… nie mam z kim pracować nad tym zadaniem, bo obie jesteście fatalnymi aktorkami… Rolanda zaczęła klaskać ze szczęścia. Rolanda: OMG! Taaaaaak! <3 Jesteśmy do niczego! <3 Yoanna: Emm… Fatimo… Fatima: Cisza! Nikt nie przerywa Major Divie jak rozdziela wam zadania Podlotki! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Fatima, która stara się za wszelką cenę wygrać zadanie jest przerażająca… chyba nigdy nie widziałam jej w takim stanie… i z taką pasją by cokolwiek wygrać, bądź przyłożyć się chociażby celowo do zadania… Jednak, nie miejcie złudzeń… Fatima której na czymś zależy jest gorsza od przeciętnej Fatimy… Fatima chwyciła swój bat. Fatima: Ja będę oczywiście Matką całego domu, a wy będziecie moją niewdzięczną służbą, która będzie chciała mnie otruć, bo jedna z was… i mam na myśli Ciebie blondyno… Yoanna: Yoanno… Fatima: Nie ważne… naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie twoje przezwisko… Yoanna: Ech… Yoanna dalej postanowiła milczeć. Fatima: Więc jak mówiłam… będziecie moją służbą i blondyna będzie miała romans z moim serialowym mężem, który jest jednocześnie moim zaginionym bratem, Arabskim Szejkiem i Prezydentem Kolumbii wybranym przez Obalenie Nuklearne Rządu… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Czy ona się sama słyszy?! Fatima: A Ty Rolado Wołowa… będziesz moją służbą/Zakonnicą, która jest też Agentką 0-0-Rolada i walczy przeciwko całemu dobru tego świata i tylko ja… Matka Domu Ramirezów może uratować świat przed szarymi ubraniami i twarzą Kimberplebsu! Rolanda: Hura! Jakie to super! Będziemy w telewizji! ^^ Yoanna uderzyła się w całą siłą w głowę po zdaniu Rolandy i spojrzała się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Yoanna: Jesteśmy w telewizji cały czas! Rolanda: Nie prawda… Machnęła ręką i wróciła do patrzenia na Fatimę jak na Boga, przy tym wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjnie się garbiąc. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach… Fatima jest taka mądra i cudowna! I jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką tutaj! ^^ Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mamy już (założony tylko przez Rolandę, Fatima nie ma o istnieniu tego pojęcia) własny album BFF! (otworzyła album i zaczęła pokazywać zdjęcia do kamery) O tutaj… raz posłużyłam jej za chodniczek, kiedy miała przejść przez kałuże, tutaj otrułam się testując jej kosmetyki, a tutaj oddałam jej nerkę by mogła ją wyrzucić do kosza na świecie! <3 Czyż ona nie jest kochana! <3 Yoanna również poddała się i pozwoliła Fatimie przejąć dowodzenie. Fatima: Trzyma nas fakt, że jesteście również idealnie ubrane jak biedna służba… te tanie ciuchy i dżinsy… fuj… Fatima powstrzymała odruch wymiotny. Fatima: Jedynym naszym poważnym problemem… Rolanda: O nie mamy poważny problem Yoanno! Yoanna: A… ha… Fatima: Jak mówiłam, naszym poważnym problemem jest to, że w czasie gdy ja będę wam ubliżała, wy będziecie musiały zrobić ogromną suknie ślubną na potrzeby sceny! I jeżeli będziecie się guzdrać to osobiście was uduszę! Rolanda: Mrał! ^^ Grozisz, czy obiecujesz! Rolanda dostała po głowie konserwą. Fatima: Rolado! Nie czas się teraz rozpraszać! To twoje najważniejsze zadanie w życiu! Jeżeli nam się nie uda… obie możecie same się wyrzucić z programu! Bo już się do was nigdy nie odezwę! Rolanda: Ewwwww! Nie! Jesteś moją BFF Fatimoooo! Rolanda wręcz zeskoczyła z krzesła, chwyciła wszystko co mogła i zaczęła pracować nad suknią ślubną Fatimy. Fatima: I takiej motywacji oczekuje też od Ciebie! Yoanna: Ech… no dobra… Yoanna wstała by usiąść koło Rolandy, pracując nad suknią Fatimy. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Nazywam to rządzeniem innymi… one się czują lepiej jak im ktoś mówi co robić… nie wierzcie w to, że inni poza mną mają własną wolę… tylko ja się tutaj liczę i nasz odcinek Mody na Złamane Serca będzie tylko i wyłącznie o mnie! Poczynania Inków Henry został oddelegowany do przygotowania kostiumów dla całej ekipy. Pomagała mu przy tym Imogen. Imogen: I ogólnie to wiesz… bo moja okropna siostra Yoanna… to jest naprawdę przykre… Oko Henry'ego zaczęło drgać, kiedy Imogen opowiadała cały czas o swojej siostrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Czy pamiętacie, że jestem w depresji? Imogen potrzebuje lekarza i to bardzo szybko! Ona ma jakąś fobie na punkcie swojej siostry… tylko o niej rozmawia ze wszystkimi odkąd zadebiutowała w programie i nie musi jej udawać! To jest naprawdę przerażające… Imogen cały czas nie przestawała mówić o tym jaka okropna jest Yoanna. W pewnym momencie Henry z całej siły wbił sobie igłę w dłoń. Imogen: He… Henry: JAK JESZCZE RAZ USŁYSZĘ O TYM JAKA YOANNA JEST OKROPNA TO NIE STRZYMAM!!! Krzyknął na cały głos czym zwrócił uwagę innych uczestników. Imogen: Podle… Odwróciła się obrażona. Henry ciężko dyszał. Imogen: Jakbyś kretynie jeszcze nie zauważył… masz całą dłoń we krwi… Henry wściekły zobaczył na swoją dłoń, która była cała we krwi, co spowodowane było wbiciem sobie szpilki. Henry: AAAAAAAAA! Henry zaczął panicznie biegać po studiu. Po chwili jednak zemdlał ze strachu. Wszyscy oglądali ten spektakl. (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: To było podłe z jego strony… ja nie rozmawiam cały czas o Yoannie… (chwyciła się za serce) Przysięgam! Przecież już sami wiecie, że jak miała siedem lat to zaraziła pół szkoły swoimi wszami… więc nie mówię tylko o tym! Elli podszedł do nieprzytomnego Henry'ego machając łapkami swojego kostiumu i z całej siły wyciągnął igłę z ręki Henry'ego. Elli: Przelaliśmy właśnie pierwszą krew za naszą sprawę! Hihihihi! <3 Ale to fajne! Teraz jeszcze musimy zabić 7 miliardów osób i będziemy w domu! <3 Kaczym domku <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Kacza apokalipsa już jest prawie gotowa! Przepowiednia mówiła zawsze o wielkiej kaczce, która miała przelać za nasze cierpienie pierwszą krew… I nie zgadniecie! (zaczął podskakiwać na krześle) to ja! To ja zostałem wybraną kaczuszką! Tjaaaaaaa! <3 Elli: Yaaaaaaaay! Zaczął klaskać z zakrwawioną igłą w swojej kostiumowej łapce i uciekł. Gil i Vivian przyglądali się tej całej scenie dogadując do końca scenariusz. Vivian: Lol… widzę, że mu szajba już do końca odbija… Gil: Taaaak… szczerze wiedziałem, że ktoś tutaj zwariuje… Zaśmiał się i zagarnął włosy do tyłu. Gil: A raczej to nie będziemy my… Vivian: Lol… kto wie… Vivian naniosła poprawki do sceny Kuahyina. Vivian: Lol… myślisz, że Kuahyin zagra Ekscentrycznego Milionera? Gil: Myślę… myślę, że tak… Przez przypadek położył dłoń na dłoni Vivian. Ta szybko zabrała ją i wróciła do poprawiania scenariusza. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nie czuje się komfortowo kiedy ktoś przekracza moją strefę osobistą… Nie jestem z tych hipsterek, które uprawiają zawodowo jogę na Instagramie… Yolo… nie chcę być definiowana w programie przez związek z mężczyzną… to takie staroświeckie. Statystyki mówią, że potencjalny romans tylko niszczy twoje szanse na wygranie poza posiadaniem większej ilości czasu antenowego… yolo… Vivian: Lol… podoba Ci się to...? Wskazała mu kawałek. Gil: Taaa… jest spoko… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Nie będę ukrywał tego, że zaczęło się rozwijać pomiędzy mną i Vivian jakiegoś rodzaju uczucie… może nie jest to jeszcze związek, ale Vivian naprawdę jest najmądrzejszą i najseksowniejszą (jednocześnie) osobą tutaj… może coś z tego wyjdzie… nie uda jej się oprzeć moim wdziękom! Poczynania Amazonek Amazonki postanowiły w swoim przedstawieniu postawić na spontaniczność. Zatem, niczego nie udało im się zaplanować. Jednak udało im (czyli wyłącznie Yoannie i Rolandzie) zrobić przepiękną, wyjątkowo szeroką na dole suknie ślubną dla Fatimy na potrzebny przedstawienia. Teraz Yoanna i Rolanda próbowały wbić w suknie Fatimę. Fatima: No dalej! Mówiłam Ci Rolado… rozmiar 0! Zawsze tylko rozmiar zero mi się szyje no… Rolanda próbowała ubić butem fałdkę Fatimy, żeby weszła do sukni. Rolanda: Staram się! Ale to nie jest takie łatwe… Fatima przewróciła wściekła oczyma. Fatima: No jak ktoś robi suknie w rozmiarze -10, to na pewno musi się teraz wytłumaczyć! A teraz… wciśnijcie mnie w tą cholerną suknie! Fatima z całej siły zaczęła dusić Rolandę, która spinała fałdkę Fatimy klipsem do włosów i licząc, że schowa go za włosami Fatimy. Fatima: Jak nie uda mi się wygrać tego zadania… Zaczęła potrząsać i jednocześnie dusić Rolandę. Ta zaczęła machać rękami. Fatima: …to obiecuje, że odejdę z tego cholernego programu i już nikt nigdy mnie tutaj nie zobaczy! Zrobię własne show i będę jak Naomi Campbell! Yoanna: Emm… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Czy Fatima jest despotką? Zdecydowanie… Czy Rolanda daje się wykorzystywać Fatimie na każdym kroku? Tak, to również jest pewne… Czy jednak obie mają wspólną przyszłość? Tak… to też jest pewne! Fatima puściła Rolandę. Rolanda: Uuu! Mam pomysł! Chwyciła folię spożywczą. Fatima: Emm… i co myślisz, że z tym zrobisz! Rolanda ściągnęła z Fatimy suknie. Fatima: AAA! WARIATKO! Fatima zakryła się. Miała na sobie tylko bielizne. Fatima: Czy Ty… Rolado bez gustu, wdzięku i charyzmy chcesz byśmy przegrali to zadanie! Rolanda zerwała opakowanie i zaczęła owijać (bardzo mocno) talie Fatimy tym samym wkładając jej fałdę do środka. Po zużyciu dwóch rolek, Yoanna i Rolanda zdołały wcisnąć Fatimę w suknie. Fatima: Wyglądam cudnie! Zaczęła oglądać się w lustrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jestem pewna, że Blondyna i Rolada są wdzięczne, że pracują dla mnie nad produkcją mojego życia… ach… jakbym mogła sobie wyobrazić jak przejeżdża je pociąg… albo są zjadane przez kosmitów… ale no cóż… jestem do tego stworzona. Jestem stworzona by ludzie mi służyli! <3 Rolanda padła wycieńczona na ziemie. Yoanna: Emm… Rolanda… dobrze się czujesz! Dyszała. Rolanda: Tak… zawsze się pocę jak jestem szczęśliwa! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: O… M… G… Fatima już od początku mnie ubóstwiała i byłam jej oficjalną BFF, ale teraz zostałyśmy czymś więcej… zostałyśmy najlepszymi siostrami! <3 A co do tej sukienki… moja siostra się spasła ostatnio <3 Podjada w nocy odkąd zaczęliśmy ten sezon. ^^ Fatima odwróciła się do Yoanny i Rolandy. Fatima: Emm… a teraz to wiecie… wymyślcie jakiś scenariusz czy coś… odechciało mi się improwizować… Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Naprawdę? Teraz nam to mówisz…? Spojrzała na zegarek. Yoanna: Kiedy zostało nam jakieś 20 minut do występu? Fatima odgarnęła włosy. Fatima: Emm… jesteś w drużynie Fatimy… ja oczekuje tylko spełniania moich zachcianek… Odwróciła się i zaczęła ignorować innych. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Fatima chce żebym napisała scenariusz kilkominutowej sceny w niecałe 15 minut… świetnie, przecież mam wehikuł czasu i mogę mieć tyle czasu ile chce… o nie… nie mam wehikułu czasu… -,- Występ Inków McKey siedziała już na jednym z reżyserskich krzeseł. McKey: Och. <3 nie mogę już się doczekać co pokażą nam Inkowie! <3 Cisza. McKey: Ech… powinnam zaprosić gości do tego odcinka… Przedstawienie miało się rozpocząć. Sceną dzisiejszego zadania był bogaty salon, w którym stały dwie sofy, a na środku, pod koniec sceny był kominek. Po prawej były drzwi, którymi weszła Imogen w czerwonej sukni. Imogen: Nieeee… nie wierzę! Zaszlochała. W ręku trzymała zdjęcie swojego męża (w tym wypadku Gil'a). Imogen: Nie wierzę, że ta chora Seniorita zabiła mojego męża… on był mi taki wierny… ślubowaliśmy sobie przed samą Matką Boską! Uniosła ku niebu jego zdjęcie. Imogen: Błagam, miej nad nim piecze! Moim jedynym ukochanym, który nie zdążył po ślubie nawet ze mną zrobić dziecka! Nigdy tego z nikim nie robiłam i nie zrobię! Przyrzekam Ci! Do drzwi zapukał Henry w kitlu. Henry: Wdowo Mexicano! Mam dla Pani wieści… Wpadł przez drzwi. Henry: Będzie Pani miała siedmioraczki! Właśnie przyszły badania pani krwi! Imogen westchnęła z wrażenia i dramatycznie opadła na jedną z sof. Imogen: O nie! Jak to się stało! Przecież nigdy tego z nikim nie robiłam! Teatralnie uniosła dłoń nad czolo i padła na sofę. Imogen: O Matko Boska! Henry: Wdowo Mexicano… myślę… myślę, że mogę mieć rozwiązanie twojej zagadki! Imogen: Nie wierzę! Odwróciła głowę. Henry: To ja jestem ojcem! Imogen: NIEEE! Ale jak! Robiliśmy to przecież z zabezpieczeniem! Imogen rozszlochała się. Imogen: Przecież jestem dalej dziewicą! Henry: Spokojnie… Złapał Imogen za dłoń. Henry: Wyjdę za Panią i zostanę ojcem kolejnej siódemki dzieci! Już jestem ojcem dla dwudziestu i kochankiem dla ośmiu moich kochanek z którymi mam dziećmi! Imogen zdzieliła Henry'ego z Plaskacza. Imogen: Nie! Co by powiedział mój tragicznie zmarły mąż… W tym momencie wszedł Gil. Gil: Powiedziałbym… że upozorowałem swoją własną śmierć by Cię sprawdzić! Henry i Imogen podskoczyli aż ze zdziwienia. Imogen: Kochany! Imogen podbiegła do niego i zaczęli się gorąco całować (za sceną Yoanna złamała w tym momencie drewnianą deskę. Gil: Nie zasługujesz na mnie i na moje pieniądze! Odrzucił od siebie Imogen, która teatralnie padła na ziemię. Imogen: Nie! Co ja teraz pocznę! Rozpłakała się. Gil: A Ty… zdrajco i mój najlepszy przyjacielu… zanim tu przyszedłeś… otrułem Cię! Henry: Nie… Henry momentalnie zaczął kaszleć. Henry: Ty draniu! Nie zasługujesz… Padł na ziemie. Henry: Na moją Mexicane!!! I umarło mu się xD. Gil tryumfalnie nalał sobie whisky, po czym zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Imogen cały czas płakała na podłodze i przysunęła się do trupa po swoim kochanku. Gil: Czy To policja?! Rzucił w kominek szklanką i wyciągnął broń. Kuahyin: Nie! To Kua! Kazać Kua grać milionera! Nie pamiętać? Gil zmarszczył zły brwi. Gil: Na pewno nie jesteś tym ekscentrycznym milionerem? Kuahyin: Kua być Kua i grać milionera! A Elli być sekretarka! Drzwi otworzyły się. Kua bez przebrania i Elli machający do Gil'a stali przed nimi. Elli: Hejo! <3 I tak zginiecie! C: pierwsza krew została prze… Vivian wypchnęła ich ze sceny i stanęła w drzwiach jako nowa siostra zakonna. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… wiedziałam, że Kuahyin i Elli rozniosą naszą scenę… dlatego musiałam nas ratować natychmiast… Vivian: Mąż Mexicany?! Myślałam, że Pan nie żyje! Zdziwiła się i przeraziła widokiem Imogen, która płakała nad ciałem Henry'ego. Gil: Siostro… Oni zgrzeszyli! Vivian zrobiła znak krzyża. Gil: Oni… oni mnie zdradzili! Oboje! Vivian: Amen! Lol… Gil: Czy siostra… jest w stanie mnie wyspowiadać?! Vivian podeszła do niego blisko. Vivian: Zawsze… zróbmy to gdzieś w zacisznym miejscu… żeby nas nic nie rozpraszało… na przykład… w Pana sypialni! Gil: Jak mus to mus Siostro Zakonna z Zakonu Cierpiącej Maryi! Vivian: Amen! Gil złapał Vivian jak pannę młodą i zaniósł ją do sypialni. W tym samym momencie z żalu, Imogen umarła. Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Moja rola zasługuje na nagrodę Emmy… na pewno wypadnę lepiej od mojej siostry… przecież jestem urodzoną aktorką! I… no miałam najlepszą rolę ze wszystkich! McKey zaczęła bić brawo. McKey: Wasz występ był naprawdę porywający! Uchwyciliście sedno prawdziwej telenoweli! Czyli zdrady, wiarę i namiętność! Gratuluje, trudno będzie to przebić, ale zobaczmy jak poradzą sobie Amazonki! Cała drużyna Inków zeszła ze sceny. Występ Amazonek McKey była już przygotowana na występ drugiej drużyny. McKey: Okej… Amazonki, jeżeli chcecie wygrać i uniknąć eliminacji musicie się naprawdę postarać… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Byłam gotowa na każde nienaturalne zbliżenie mojej nieskazitelnej cery… Nie myślałam o niczym innym. Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością, żeby zobaczyć mnie w moim najlepszym występie w historii! Oni chcieli Fatimy! Skandowali o mnie i prosili więcej! Na scenę wyszły Yoanna i Rolanda w strojach służących. Rolanda: Hej! Czy Ty widziałaś ślub naszej… Władczyni?! Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Tak… szkoda, że my nie możemy tak wyglądać… Ona jest taka piękna… Rolanda: …bogata… Yoanna: I cudowna! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Żadne słowa, które wypowiedziałam podczas mojego występu nie odnoszą się do stanu rzeczywistego… W tym momencie na scenę wyszła Fatima w wielkim białym futrze. Fatima: Cóż mogę rzecz… jako Panna Młoda z Rodu Castigio Melando Sorento Sorbet Wisienno Underwood… muszę sobą coś reprezentować… i… czy nie jest ciekawe, co mogę osiągnąć! Fatima spojrzała się teatralnie na swoją służbę. Fatima: CZYŻ NIE?! REPREZENTUJE COŚ SOBĄ, TAK!? Yoanna zaczęła się uśmiechać. Yoanna: Oczywiście! Rolanda: Marzę by być Panią! Fatima przeszła się po pokoju ciągle opatulona w wielkie futro. Rolanda: Czy… czy pokaże nam Pani swoją suknie ślubną… Westchnęła. Fatima: Mówią, że to grozi śmiercią… ale… jesteście dla mnie jak służba, która zawsze mi służyła więc po co mam nie pokazywać co załooooożyyyyłaaaaaam… I z jednego ramienia zsunęło się futro. Fatima: Czekajcie… jest tego więcej… jeszcze jest tooooo… Futro zsunęło się również z drugiego ramienia. Fatima stała w idealnej sukni ślubnej. Yoanna: Wszystko pięknie… gdyby nie to, że… Yoanna ściągnęła swój strój pokojówki pod którym miała suknie ślubną. Fatima: Emm… no chyba nie… co Ty sobie Plebsie wyobrażasz, że będziesz tu paradować na żywo ze mną w sukni ślubnej?! Fatima naprawdę się wkurzyła. To co zrobiła Yoanna było nieplanowane i Fatima o tym nie wiedziała. Rolanda zaczęła ciężko dyszeć. Rolanda: Ej! To ja też chce być panną młodą! Zdarła z siebie ubranie pokojówki i została w samej bieliźnie. Wybiegła ze sceny i wróciła z welonem i bukietem wykonanym z papieru toaletowego. Rolanda: Teraz i ja będę Panną Młodą… Fatima zagotowała się w środku. Fatima: Emm… czy wy naprawdę sądzicie, że możecie mnie przyćmić?! To mój wielki dzień! Nie wasz! Podeszła do Yoanny i przywaliła mnie z Plaskacza. Fatima: Miałaś być tylko Sprzątaczką bez historii! A nie Panną Młodą! Yoanna teatralnie się wygięła. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Oczywiście, że pomysł Fatimy na ten odcinek był okropny i musiałam go zmienić. Według Fatimy dobry show to taki w którym jest lepsza od innych… musiałam zaryzykować i sprowokować Fatimę by zaczęła zachowywać się normalnie i dodać sceny wiele więcej pikanterii. McKey z zaciekawieniem jadła popcorn. Yoanna: Nie… to ja będę Panną Młodą! I spróbowała uderzyć Fatimę jednak ta zrobiła unik i oberwała Rolanda w samej bieliźnie i welonie oraz bukiecie z papieru toaletowego. Rolanda: Ewwwww! Jak śmiałaś! Rolanda rzuciła się na Yoannę, jednak nie trafiła i trafiła na sofę, którą przewróciła swoim ciężarem. Yoanna: To ja wyjdę za twojego narzeczonego! Wskazała na Fatimę. Yoanna: I to ja będę nową… Milionerką! A Ty zostaniesz sprzedawcą arbuzów na targu! Fatima obraziła się. Fatima: No chyba śnisz… Odepchnęła Yoannę. Fatima: Jeżeli myślisz, że to będzie twój moment w stylu Pokojówki na Manhattanie to się grubo mylisz laska! Mhm! Pstryknęła palcami i poruszyła głową. Fatima: Diva, panna młoda i królowa jest tylko jedna Laska! Nie będzie mi jakaś tam służąca mówiła co mam robić! Zrozumiało? Wzięła czerwony napój, który miał posłużyć za krew, ale nikt jej nie użył ostatecznie. Fatima: Poza tym nikt nie może być panną młodą… Oblała napojem Yoannę, której zniszczyła suknie ślubną. Fatima: …bez sukni ślubnej! I upuściła teatralnie kubek. Yoanna: Nie… Pani! Co zrobiłaś! Fatima: To co trzeba było… Nastąpiło nagłe zbliżenie na twarz Fatimy. Fatima: Odzyskałam to… co mi się należy! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Widzieliście tą improwizującą wariatkę?! Ona śmiała chcieć zniszczyć moją wielką scenę! Na szczęście ja uratowałam swoją niezastąpioną obecnością… Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Po czym McKey wstała z krzesla. McKey: Amazonki… to było… interesujące i miało mało wspólnego z prawdziwą telenowelą… Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: Emm… bo ty cały czas jesteś w błędzie… i udajesz, że rozumiesz Modę na Złamane Serca! A to nie chodzi o sens… tego mój serial nie ma! Fatima pokazała na scenariusz. Fatima: Ten show jest nieprzewidywalny… i nie ma w nim żadnego mężczyzny, bo wszyscy odeszli po odcinku 153555… McKey zastanowiła się. McKey: Hmmm… muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Zbierzmy się tutaj za godzinę i ogłoszę wyniki… Wyniki Amazonki oraz Inkowie siedzieli na kanapach na planie filmowym. Amazonki siedziały na prawej kanapie, a Inkowie na lewej. McKey weszła do grupy. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Błagam… błagam… błagam… jakimś cudem musimy to wygrać… jeżeli nie wygrałyśmy tego to jadę do domu… McKey usiadła przed uczestnikami. McKey: Daliście mi dużo do myślenia… Wyciągnęła obie dłonie przed siebie. McKey: Z jednej strony mamy Inków, którzy oddali świetnie telenowele, ale ostatecznie poszli nieco w banał oraz zawalili również Kuahyin i Elli… Zbliżenie na Kuahyina i Elli'ego, którzy zbytnio nie zdawali sobie z prawy z tego co się dzieje. McKey: Oraz mamy Amazonki, które pokazały nam niespodziewane show i zwroty akcji rodem z Mody na Złamane Serca… jednak… cała scena była bez sensu i nic nie składało się w logiczną całość… Vivian, kreatorka scenariusza Inków uśmiechnęła się. McKey: … i właśnie to oddaje nasz program w całości! To, że nic nie trzyma się kupy! Amazonki! Gratuluje wygrywacie zadanie i zapewniłyście sobie wyjście z etapu drużynowego! Yoanna podskoczyła ze szczęścia. Yoanna: Tak! Nareszcie! Rolanda z płaczem wręczyła Fatimie bukiet czerwonych róż. Fatima wstała i miała wygłosić mowę z okazji wygrania. Fatima: Dziękuje Rolado… niezwykle mnie cieszy, że ktoś w końcu docenił mój talent… proszę was, to było oczywiste, że wygram… całość zasług chce przypisać sobie i mojej ekipie, z której składam się tylko ja… jestem najlepsza! Dziękuje sobie bo to tylko moja zasługa! <3 Fatima zaczęła machać do wszystkich oczekując oklasków. Jednak nigdy nie nastąpiły. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… jakim cudem przegraliśmy z wystąpieniem… Amazonek! To nie ma sensu… ale cóż… Yolo, czas kogoś wyeliminować… jako, że Kuahyin i Elli nie będą celem po rozłączeniu drużyn i zagrożeniem… czas wywalić dużą rybę… McKey: Dobrze… Inkowie… zastanówcie się kto z waszej szóstki powinien opuścić program i spotkamy się na ceremonii przed wschodem słońca… McKey wyszła. Inkowie zaczęli się mierzyć wzrokiem nawzajem. Głównie Gil i Vivian. Argentyna, Buenos Aires, Centrum right|125px Wszyscy siedzieli w centrum Buenos Aires przy głównej ulicy miasta w oczekiwaniu na ceremonie. Imogen i Vivian trzymały się razem. Imogen: Nie wierzę, że moja siostra nie odpadnie z programu… to jakiś żart… VIvian westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… masz jakiś pomysł na kogo zagłosujesz? Imogen podrapała się po głowie. Imogen: Tak… a Ty na kogo? Wyszeptała jej do ucha swój plan. Imogen: Emm… naprawdę? (pokój zwierzeń)Imogen: Vivian już nie jeden raz zaskoczyła mnie swoją strategią… nawet jeżeli to ja chciałam ją wywalić z Emmą, a ona wini Yoannę… trudno… w każdym razie. Vivian ma dobry plan. Wywalić Gil'a… będziemy mieli jeden wielki cel mniej… Imogen: Jestem za! Vivian: No to YOLO! ^^ W tym samym czasie Elli ładował pod swój kostium coś. Elli: BUHAHAHAHAHA! Teraz się zacznie! Pod kostiumem Elli'ego był tuzin kaczek ze wścieklizną, które miały założone kagańce. Elli: Nasze kacze oddziały szturmowe opanują Amerykę Południową i zaczną namawiać inne kaczki do buntu! BUHAHAHAHAHA! Podszedł do niego Kuahyin. Kuahyin: Kua być smutna… Elli schował kaczki i odwrócił się w najsłodszy sposób do Kuahyin'a. Elli: Ojoj!  Dlaczego?! Kuahyin westchnął. Kuahyin: Bo Kaczka być zła! I Kaczka chce zrobić BUM Bum! Brew Elliego zaczęła drgać. Elli: Co?! Nieprawda! Przecież ja jestem taki uroczy! Kuahyin: Kua nie wierzyć już Kaczka… Kuahyin odszedł. Elli: A więc mamy naszą pierwszą śmiertelną ofiarę rewolucji kaczek… nie przeżyjesz do końca dnia i zostaniesz zniszczony! Nie zostanie z Ciebie nic… Elli zaczął dyszeć i zamknął dziób swojego kostiumu. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Plan zagłady świata uważam za rozpoczęty! W tym samym czasie Gil po raz ostatni próbował zwrócić się do Henry'ego, który siedział sam. Gil: Henry… czy zechcesz mi teraz poświęcić trochę czasu? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Cały ten dzień próbuje nawiązać normalną rozmowę z Henry'm. Może jestem wariatem, ale naprawdę uważam, że chłopak zasługuje na odkupienie… poza tym wyjątkowo nie chce dzisiaj wylecieć z programu. Henry odwrócił się i założył ręce. Henry: Może… słucham… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Gil chwyta się brzytwy… wie, że nie ma w naszej drużynie żadnego sojusznika. Kto normalny przed rozłączeniem drużyn nie zagłosowałby na niego… przecież bez sensu jest marnować głosowania na Kuahyina i Elli'ego… Gil: Wiesz… wiem co tutaj przeżyłeś… Henry speszył się. Henry: Tak? Na przykład… zaprzyjaźniłem się z Tyson'em… którego już tutaj nie ma… Gil czuł się nieco zakłopotany. Gil: Bo wiesz… ja naprawdę uważam, że możemy pogadać o wszystkim… Gil uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak zażenowany i jednocześnie bez silny… no cóż. Przynajmniej próbowałem i nie poddam się na ceremonii… Henry: Słuchaj… ja chyba naprawdę nie chce z Tobą rozmawiać, wiesz… nie czuje się przy Tobie komfortowo… Gil: Ale… Gil chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak Henry już poszedł na ceremonie. Gil: A niech was… Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Argentyna, Buenos Aires, Ceremonia right|125px Zaczęło wschodzić słońce. Trybuny były ustawione na głównej arterii miasta, na jednym z rond pośrodku. Na ceremonie weszli kolejno: Gil, Vivian, Imogen, Kuahyin, Henry i Elli, którego cały kostium ruszał się przez kaczki ze wścieklizną, które miał uwolnić. Naprzeciwko trybun ustawiona była mównica McKey, a obok niej siedziały już bezpieczne dzisiaj: Fatima, Yoanna i Rolanda. Uczestnicy zaczęli zajmować miejsca. Vivian i Imogen usiadły na samym dole. Henry usiadł za nimi. Kuahyin wybrał górny rząd po prawej, a obok niego siedział zrezygnowany Gil. Elli siedział na samym brzegu najniższego stopnia, a jego kostium się wił od kaczek. Gdy wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsce, na mównicy stanęła McKey. McKey: Inkowie witamy ponownie! Gil: No hej… McKey: Zatem, który to już raz się tutaj widzimy? Po raz czwarty chyba… jak się z tym czujecie? Może zacznę od naszego nowego nabytka… Imogen! Wskazała na Imogen. Imogen: Cóż… jako, że już oficjalnie nie muszę udawać mojej okropnej siostry… Yoanna westchnęła. Imogen: O… widzicie… już się wcina w mój czas antenowy! Wstała wściekła. Imogen: Nie wszystko jest odnośnie Ciebie siostro! McKey zadała pytanie mnie! Vivian: Lol… spokojnie… Vivian próbowała ją uspokoić. Imogen ciężko dysząc usiadła na swoim miejscu. McKey: Świetnie. ^^ Mamy kolejną wariatkę w programie! <3 A ja już sądziłam, że pójdziemy w jakąś spokojną Bibliotekarkę… Westchnęła. McKey: No cóż… Gil! Czy czujesz się dzisiaj zagrożony? Gil: Tak… chyba jestem celem dzisiaj każdego tutaj! Kuahyin uniósł dłoń. Kuahyin: Mężczyzna nie być cel Kua… Kua i tak zagłosować na mężczyzna bo wszyscy dzisiaj głosować na mężczyzna! Wskazał na Gil'a. Gil: Proszę, proszę, proszę… czy to prawda?! Naprawdę wszyscy na mnie dzisiaj głosujecie… Henry podrapał się po głowie. Vivian patrzyła się na prowadzącą. Imogen poprawiała włosy, a Elli śmiał się coraz głośniej pod nosem. McKey: Emm… Elli… wszystko w porządku! Elli: Tak! Naturalka! Kostium kaczki cały czas nienaturalnie się wyginął. McKey: Emm… czy nie potrzebujesz zobaczyć lekarza, albo coś…? Elli: Nie! <3 Wstał. Elli: Ale wy będziecie potrzebowali głupi ludzie! Zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Elli: Widzicie?! Czekałem dwa sezony by rozpocząć dzieło mojego życia! Zostałem wybrany na Wybraną Kaczkę i mam doprowadzić do końca ludzkości! Wtedy to moi kaczy bracia opanują świat i zostaniemy… McKey przerwała mu kaszląć. McKey: Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj… czy Ty mi mówisz, że chcesz wykonać zaplanowany przez Ciebie plan masowej zagłady?! Vivian: Lol… Kuahyin: Kua mówieć, że Kaczka zła! Elli tupnął. Elli: Tak! I wszyscy zginiecie! Mam kaczki ze wścieklizną, które po ugryzieniu sprawią, że umrzecie… Fatima: Feee! A weź się odpiernicz od nas! Rzuciła w nim swoim nożykiem do skórek, który wbił się w pluszową łapę kostiumu. Fatima: Ja nie pozwolę na to, żebyś mnie zabił do póki nie dostanę swojego reality show! Elli śmiał się w niebogłosy. Elli: Już nic was… Nagle stażyści ogłuszyli Elli'ego i razem z jego kaczkami wsadzili go do podróżnej klatki. McKey: A wy myślicie, że ja nie byłam na to przygotowana! Gil: Emm… co się stało i dlaczego miałaś klatkę podróżną?! McKey uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Odkąd zeznawałyśmy z Verą przez sądami w połowie Europy… dzięki nieocenionej chęci zagłady Bobbiego… -,- postanowiłam podrasować wszystkie kontrakty i przygotowałam się i przeszkoliłam w unieszkodliwiania terrorystów wszystkich naszych stażystów! ^^ Wszyscy oprócz Fatimy westchnęli. McKey: Zgodnie z waszymi kontraktami… wszelkie planowanie jakiejkolwiek masowej zagłady, mordu, ataku terrorystycznego, apokalipsy bądź Wieczorka Bingo… wiąże się z NATYCHMIASTOWĄ ELIMINACJĄ UCZESTNIKA Z PROGRAMU! Henry: Co?! McKey: Tak! ^^ Elli został oficjalnie wyrzucony z programu bez możliwości powrotu w przyszłości! Może znajdą się z Bobbim i polubią się… a co za tym idzie… dzisiaj nikt więcej nie odpada! Gil: Tak! Gil podskoczył i przybił sobie piątkę. Gil: Widzicie?! Cały czas mogę namieszać i mam was wszystkich na oku… Vivian: Lol… i dlaczego to mówisz? Gil zaśmiał się i skierował wzrok na Vivian. Gil: Bo nie udało Ci się mnie wywalić i straciłaś sojusznika! Vivian przewróciła oczyma i zaczęła go ignorować. McKey: Cóż… stażyści… wyślijcie nieprzytomnego Elli'ego i jego kaczki daleko stąd! Stażyści przymocowali klatkę do odrzutowca, który odleciał i zniknął za horyzontem. McKey: No cóż… gratuluje! Wasza ósemka przechodzi dalej, a drużyny zostają oficjalnie rozbite! Od teraz każdy może liczyć wyłącznie na siebie! A teraz… poznajcie się trochę lepiej i widzimy się z samego rana. Wszyscy rozeszli się. McKey: Osiem gwiazd walczy o główną nagrodę. Kto odnajdzie się najlepiej po rozłączeniu drużyn? A kto polegnie i jako pierwszy nie wytrzyma presji innych uczestników? Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku… Totalnej… Porażki… ZEMSTY… AMEEEEERYYYYKI!!! Zaciemnienie. Materiał Ekskluzywny Elli wylądował na Archipelagu Wysp Beth. W trakcie lotu jego kaczki starały się uciec i niestety wszystkie wpadły w wiry odrzutowca. Elli: O nie… a ja miałem taki super plan by zostać Wybrańcem…  Elli zaczął płakać. Wtedy podbiegła do niego Beth. Beth: Ojoj!  Chodź ze mną i dam Ci ogóreczka! Beth podniosła Elli'ego. Elli: Dobrze…  Beth: A potem będziesz pracować w kopalni przy produkcji fluidu dla naszej królowej Potato i jej brzydszej siostry Tomato, która mówi jakieś rzeczy których nikt z nas nie rozumie! Beth i Elli po tym zdaniu pohasali w stronę lochów. Na tle pojawiły się okręty wojenne marynarki wojennej, które miały na celu odbicie uczestników i zniszczenie wszystkich Beth. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki